


Insérez un titre créatif

by PetitPentagram



Series: Creative healing [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19419403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitPentagram/pseuds/PetitPentagram
Summary: TRADUCTION. C'est totalement embarrassant étant donné qu'avant ça, la seule interaction qu'on ait eu a été des signes de tête occasionnels dans le couloir mais il y a une putain de grosse araignée dans ma baignoire et tu as l'air d'être le genre de voisin sympa, s'il-te-plait, aide-moi. AU vu sur tumblr





	Insérez un titre créatif

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Insert creative title here](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/494344) by TheUltimateOTP. 



> Je remercie TheUltimateOTP de m'avoir autorisé à la traduire, c'est trs gentil. J'ai adoré cette histoire, toute mignonne, et j'espère que vous adorerez aussi.

Putain de merde. Putain de _merde_ ! Putain de **merde** !

Ça c'est une grosse araignée balèze. Dont je ne vais pas m'approcher à moins de trois mètres. Parce que je suis totalement un grand garçon.

Je sors de la salle de bain, fermant rapidement la porte pour que le démon ne puisse pas sortir. Je m'arrête juste devant la porte très hésitant sur la marche à suivre.

Je ne peux pas appeler qui que ce soit. Je n'ai pas de colocataire. Je n'ai pas de voisin que je connaisse. En fait, j'ai parlé trop vite, il y a ce gars que je croise parfois dans les couloirs… Je crois que sa chambre est, genre, la 218 ou quelque chose comme ça…

Beaucoup plus rapidement que d'habitude, Je sors de mon salon et remets mon sweat retiré plus tôt pour couvrir mon torse nu, et mon pantalon qui avait aussi été abandonné, parce qu'en effet, je me déshabille quand je suis tout seul dans mon appartement que je ne partage avec personne. La vie de grand garçon dans sa forme la plus pure.

Je sors par la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de la fermer, et amorce courageusement le mouvement dans le couloir. Quand j'arrive au numéro 218 je frappe fermement à la porte et attends. Je peux entendre de l'agitation, un chat crier pendant un moment, et toute une gamme de vocabulaire.

La porte s'ouvre finalement et je me présente poliment. « Bonjour… monsieur… Je m'appelle Alec Lightwood… »

« Oh ! Tu vis au 224, c'est ça ? » dit-il manifestement surpris de me voir. Ses yeux ont une teinte de vert et doré absolument magnifique, et sont même plus que simplement hypnotiques.

« Ah…ouais… » Je ne suis pas très sûr de ce que je fais réellement. Je suis plutôt timide la plupart du temps donc c'est très déconcertant pour moi… surtout maintenant que je parle vraiment à cet homme magnifique.

« Je suis Magnus, au fait. Magnus Bane. » fit-il d'une voix pétillante avec une joie contagieuse. « Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? »

Je soupire et regarde mes pieds. « C'est totalement embarrassant étant donné qu'avant ça, la seule interaction qu'on ait eu a été des signes de tête occasionnels dans le couloir mais il y a une putain de grosse araignée dans ma baignoire et tu as l'air d'être le genre de voisin sympa, s'il-te-plait, aide-moi. »

« Attend ! Mon chat est fantastique pour ça. Une seconde, je vais le chercher ! » dit-il avec beaucoup d'effervescence.


End file.
